As illustrated in FIG. 1, pneumatic tires T have two annular beads B, composed of a core or bundle of metal wires formed in the shape of a ring. The annular beads are arranged in a bead portion 100 at each of the left and right sides of the tire. Tire manufacturers sometimes join an annular apex or bead filler Bf to the bead core prior to assembly into a tire. The apex or bead filler Bf is typically comprised of a hard rubber that is arranged about the outer periphery of the bead core.
Prior to tire assembly, the bead core assemblies Bc or the preassembled bead and apex assemblies B are typically stacked together in the unvulcanized condition. In the stacked state, the assemblies tend to undergo adhesion to one another, making it extremely difficult to separate the assemblies from one another without damaging them. Separating the beads manually or by machine may result in damage to the assemblies such as pulling rubber from the wires, bending the wires or even separating the wires from the assembly.